


Warmth

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Team Bonding, it's just soft, not really - Freeform, this is not a relationship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: JJ takes a nap in the sun and nothing happens.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for a while and I'm taking a break from my commissions, so here it is! I woke up from a nap and wrote this in like an hour. Hope you like it!

JJ loved doing yoga in her front yard. It was a great way to stretch and wake up, especially on a summer day. It was warm, even at 6am, and she could tell that it was going to be a beautiful day. So, she grabbed her yoga mat, put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra, and headed out to her lawn.

She was right about it being a beautiful July day and she smiled as she rolled out her mat in the freshly mowed grass. At 6am, she could hear the birds, smell the dew, and see the pink of the sky that hinted at sunrise. Normally, she’d be sleeping in, but their last case had been long, their sleep schedule had gotten messed up and she’d gone to sleep in the early afternoon. She already knew that she’d need a nap later.

Spreading her legs, JJ leaned forward, stretching her hamstrings and beginning her routine. It was nice to use her body in an unstressful way. It was calmer and more gentle than going to the gym, chasing unsubs, or having sex. JJ got to just be in her head and body.

As she tried to plan the rest of her day, she realized that it was almost her birthday. She’d be turning 31. It was an odd age. She was officially in her thirties, but not far enough in that she had to worry about her forties. The thought reminded her that she needed to tease Emily, who was 38 and panicking about the big 4-0.

Continuing her routine, shifting from one pose to another, JJ smiled. For all the stress of her job, she was really happy with her life. She had amazing friends, a nice house, and a wonderful girlfriend. A girlfriend who loved her very much, but had gone home the day before to get a good night's sleep. JJ didn’t mind. She’d enjoyed having the bed to herself and not worrying about having someone in her home. Sometimes, JJ got tired of being a hostess and thinking about someone else’s comfort. Her relationship with Emily was still new and they were still finding their normal.

When JJ finished her routine, she decided to stay outside. The sun was almost done rising and the day was warming pleasantly. A cool breeze swept the sweat from her body, making her shiver, and she laid down on her mat. There was nothing important that needed her attention, so she stretched out on her stomach, crossed her arms beneath her head, and closed her eyes.

Sometime later, she woke to the sound of soft music. Her body was hot from the sun and she felt languid and lazy. Her mind didn’t care what time it was or where the music was coming from. JJ just smiled to herself and rolled onto her side.

Emily was laying beside her, sprawled on her stomach while she read a book. The music was coming from the small boombox that usually lived in JJ’s kitchen and Emily was on one of her towels. She was wearing shorts, too, and a tank top, her pale skin practically glowing in the sunlight.

Noticing that she was awake, Emily marked her page with her finger and smiled at her girlfriend. “Morning,” she said quietly.

“Is it?”

Emily nodded, grinning. “It’s just past ten.”

JJ hummed and closed her eyes. “You look cute.”

“I let myself into your house. I hope that’s ok.”

“Of course,” she mumbled, already dozing off again. “Mi casa...etcetera.”

JJ dreamed of a blue sky. One solitary cloud floated away, shaped like a butterfly. The sun beamed down on her, filling her with life and love, and the cloud provided a little bit of shade.

The next time she woke up, she was still warm, but something was different. Opening her eyes, she looked toward the sky, but her vision was blocked by a tent. Someone had pulled the square tarp covering she used for backyard parties out to the front lawn and put it over her.

Lifting herself onto her elbows, she glanced to her side to see that Emily and the towel were gone. There was still music playing, though. JJ sat up to see that Penelope had arrived at some point. She and Emily had brought out the folding table, too and a couple folding chairs, setting them up under the awning. They talked quietly together, the sound of their soft laughter floating to JJ on a breeze.

“Hey,” JJ muttered, rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Quarter past 12,” Emily answered. She was grinning when JJ dropped her hands again. “We put up the tent to keep you from getting sunburned.”

“Also,” Penelope added, “I’m not sitting on the floor. Not even for you, my sleeping beauty.”

JJ snorted and climbed to her feet, feeling unsteady and boneless after such a long sleep in the sun. “Jeeze, I must really have needed that.”

“Come sit,” Emily told her, getting up to grab another chair from the stack they’d set by the porch. She carried one back to the table. “Spence is bringing food.”

“Thanks.” JJ kissed Emily and dropped heavily into the chair. “What are you guys talking about?”

Penelope giggled. “Did you know you snore?”

“I do not!” She turned wide eyes on Emily. “Do I?”

They fell into easy conversation, teasing each other and laughing about nothing. With the tent up, the heat from the sun was diminished, but the day was still warm and bright. JJ crossed her legs in her seat, Emily leaned her arms on the table, and Penelope gestured wildly. It was nice and stress free and simple.

Some time later, Reid arrived with two paper bags in his arm, a big smile, and Derek at his side, walking Cooper on a leash. “Look who I ran into!” Spence greeted cheerfully. “Hope it’s ok that I invited him.”

“Of course it is,” JJ answers with a sleepy wave. “The more the merrier.”

Derek nodded his thanks and opened the front gate for Reid. They walked through together, Cooper straining forward toward the women. A day like this was perfect for dog walking and JJ smiled as Derek latched the gate again.

“You can let him off the leash,” she told Derek. “Let me pet my boyfriend.”

With a laugh, Derek unclipped him and Cooper ran right into JJ’s waiting arms. She scratched him happily as Spence and Emily pulled food out of the bags. Reid had brought sandwiches, a couple salads, and wraps. Nothing too fancy, but exactly what they wanted on a beautiful and lazy day.

The friends dug into them, switching and swapping and occasionally feed a piece (or 3) of ham to Cooper. When they’d finished eating, JJ ran into the house to grab her frisbee and make a couple pitchers of lemonade. She was halfway through squeezing lemons when arms wrapped around her from behind.

“This better be Emily,” she laughed, leaning back into the embrace, “or there’ll be hell to pay.”

Emily just kissed JJ’s sun-warmed shoulder before resting her chin on the smooth skin. “Lemonade?” she asked. “Smells amazing.”

“Smells better than I do, for sure.”

“Mmmm,” Emily hummed, nuzzling her nose into the curve of JJ’s neck. “I like it when you’re gross and sweaty.”

They laughed together as JJ finished making the drink. She turned in Emily’s arms, cupping her face to lightly kiss her nose. In the overhead light of the kitchen, she could see the way Emily’s cheeks, nose, and shoulders were pink and guessed the real reason that the tent had been put up.

The two girlfriends took the pitchers, and the frisbee, out to the yard again. It was almost evening now and the air was beginning to cool off. JJ flicked on the porch lights so it wouldn’t get too dark when the sun began to set.

Outside, Hotch and Rossi had arrived, bringing Jack and Mudgie, Dave’s dog, with them. JJ was thankful she made two pitchers with the added guests. The afternoon passed lazily, the team taking turns talking and playing frisbee with the kids.

Penelope taught Jack how to make flower crowns out of the dandelions that JJ let grow in the yard. Emily and Rossi told stories of their time in Europe. JJ and Derek swapped work out tips. Hotch and Reid discussed cases until they were ordered by their friends to drop the work talk.

By the time they were hungry for dinner, the sun had almost set. Deciding to move to the backyard, where JJ had a grill, a fire pit, and a pool, the team gathered their things and took everything back. After the first trip, they lost Hotch, Derek, and Rossi to the grill, but then everything was settled. The tent was taken down, the fire was lit, and Emily and Penelope made a grocery run.

They brought back more wine than food, but no one could complain. As the men argued about grilling techniques, JJ tossed Jack into the pool before leaping in herself. Her blonde hair stuck to her face, so she tied it up in a quick bun as she watched Emily delicately test the water temperature. It didn’t matter what she thought, though, because Derek tackled her a moment later and both of them fell into the (warm) water.

After a day spent under the sun, the pool felt amazing. JJ just floated on her back, staring at the pink sky that bookended her day. It seemed like so long since she’d done yoga in her yard after waking up. If she didn’t think she’d drown, she might have tried to nap in the water. Then, strong arms grabbed her from below and dragged her underwater anyway.

They spent a few more hours in the backyard, eating and drinking and laughing and swimming. Eventually, though, their energy ran out and they trudged into JJ’s house. Everyone took turns showering, occasionally making trips to the yard to bring in trash, and then it was time for bed.

JJ’s favorite thing about her home was that it was big enough for everyone. She, Emily, and Penelope slept in her bed. Hotch, Rossi, Jack, and Mudgie took the guest room. Derek, Reid, and Cooper slept on the pull out sofa in the living room.

As JJ settled into bed, wrapped in Emily’s arms and tucked against Penelope, she thought about how lucky she was. She knew first hand about all the horror in the world, but some days, her own life wasn’t so bad. Some days, she woke up early, took naps in the sun, spent time with the people she loved, and fell asleep in a home she’s made for herself. As she fell asleep, JJ felt warm.


End file.
